<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinkie Pie Flour Sneeze by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755823">Pinkie Pie Flour Sneeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Short, Sneezing, Sneezing from Flour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Mario and the Mane Six.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinkie Pie Flour Sneeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up as she heard the Sugarcube Corner's front door open, and a smile appeared on her face when she saw who was coming in. It wasn't a pony, but Luigi. She hadn't seen him since that day where he, his brother Mario and some of their friends had entered Equestria using those strange portals.</p><p>Luigi sat at the counter and requested some vanilla cupcakes with red and green frosting. He didn't say much else after that, but Pinkie Pie assumed that it was (or was getting close to) his birthday or Mario's birthday. After all, why else would he place that kin d of order? All that aside, Pinkie nodded in understanding, brought some ingredients to the counter and got to work.</p><p>She beat an egg to a perfect consistency, then added some sugar. Some butter went in as well, as well as a cup of milk - not to mention a small but perfect amount of vanilla extract. Then she picked up a wooden spoon and began to stir, while Luigi watched her do so. He couldn't help but wonder how Pinkie was able to hold the spoon if she didn't have fingers.</p><p>Finaly, Pinkie zipped down behind the counter, then popped back up with a bag of flour. She moved the bowl of batter closer to the bag, then picked up the bag and dumped some of the flour. Despite what Luigi had been worried for, the perfect amount of the powdery white ingredient made it into the mixture.</p><p>That being said, the way Pinkie added the flour caused a cloud of white dust to rise. It got close to her nose, tickling it and making it wiggle around. Her nostrils flared up, and then her eyelids lowered as she inhaled. She was going to sneeze.</p><p>"Aaah... Haaaah... HAAAAAHHHH-- TCHYEWWW!!!"</p><p>Pinkie shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze, firing a small amount of flour particles from her mouth and nose. She then sulked, opening her eyes halfway, and then rubbed her nose cutely with her right hoof.</p><p>Just then, her eyes widened in surprise. The flour that she'd sneezed out of her nose had landed right on Luigi's shirt, making the spot between his overalls' straps appear a lighter green than usual. Luigi sat where he was for a moment, his eyes as wide as Pinkie's... but then he laughed over what had happened.</p><p>This told Pinkie that Luigi wasn't mad at her little accident. She smiled, and then laughed with him, before she handed him a couple of napkins to clean his shirt off. As Luigi wiped the flour off his shirt as carefully as he could, Pinkie picked her wooden spoon back up and got back to stirring the batter, which had been waiting for her since the flour had made her sneeze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>